bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Taste of Defeat
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = File:TasteOfDefeat.jpg |season = Bakugan: New Vestroia |number = 5 |last = Marucho's Mission |next = Return of a Friend }} Taste of Defeat is the 5th episode of Bakugan: New Vestroia. It aired on June 6, 2009. Plot With the Vexos losing one by one, Gus Grav called them all together, to explain that the Resistance has to be defeated. So, Gus decided to take matters in his own hands, and confront the Resistance to bring pride back to the Vexos. Meanwhile, the Resistance made a stop en route to Alpha City, where Mira gave Dan a Bakugan Trap called Scorpion, to help him in his battles. She says that not much is known about the Bakugan Trap, except that they are incapable or unwilling to communicate. Excited, Dan took off to get in some training with Scorpion. Just then Gus showed up (without revealing his identity) and started to mess with Dan's head asking what he will gain from saving the Bakugan, leaving Dan with the question of who he was. He returned later asking Dan what the answer is to his earlier question, and it was revealed that he is the number two brawler among the Vexos. Feeling confident, Dan decides to take him on, but was soon overwhelmed with the power of Gus' Bakugan Subterra Premo Vulcan and lost. Major events *Mira gives Dan a Bakugan Trap called Scorpion. *Dan battles Gus, the Vexos’ Subterra brawler, and loses. Featured Brawls Dan Kuso vs Gus Grav Round 1 * Dan Life Force: 500 Points (100%) * Gus Life Force: 500 Points (100%) Battle Dan throws his Gate Card and Drago. (Power: 400 Gs) Gus throws out Vulcan. (Power: 500 Gs) Dan opens his Gate Card (Pyrus Reactor) '''to increase Drago's power.(Drago: 400 - 600 Gs) Dan then follows it up with a Double Ability: '''Fire Tornado '''and '''Burning Dragon. (Drago: 600 - 700 - 900 Gs) (Premo Vulcan: 500 - 400 Gs) Gus counters it with the ability Heavy Aegis. (Premo Vulcan: 400 - 500 - 700 Gs) (Drago: 900 - 700 - 600 Gs) Gus activates the ability Titan Knuckle. '''(Premo Vulcan: 700 - 900 Gs) (Drago: 600 - 400 Gs) Dan throws out his Bakugan Trap Scorpion. (Power: 350 Gs) Drago's and Scorpion's Power Levels are combined. (Total: 750 Gs) Dan activates the abilities '''Burning Dragon and Satellite Boost. '(Drago and Scorpion: 750 Gs - 1050 Gs) Gus activates the ability '''Pyrus Durance. '(Drago and Scorpion: 1050 Gs - 750 Gs) '''Dan Life Force: 350 Points (70%) Round 2 *'Dan Life Force: '''350 Points (70%) *'Gus Life Force: 500 Points (100%) Battle '''Gus throws his Gate Card and Premo Vulcan. (Power: 500 Gs) Dan throws out Drago (Power: 400 Gs) and Scorpion (Power: 350 Gs). Gus opens his Gate Card (Subterra Reactor) (Premo Vulcan: 500 Gs - 900 Gs) and throws out Hexados (Power: 350 Gs). Gus activates the ability Ray Drill. (Hexados: 350 Gs - 550 Gs) Dan counters by activating the ability Reflection Boost. (Hexados: 550 Gs - 250 Gs) Through an unknown reason, Hexados gains 200 Gs (I bet it was Eraser) (Hexados: 250 - 450 Gs). Scorpion gets wiped out by Hexados' underground laser attack. Dan Life Force: 250 Points (50%) Dan activates the Triple ability Burning Dragon plus Burning Tornado plus Fusion Ability Pyrus Slayer (Drago: 400 Gs - 600 Gs - 1000 Gs - 1100 Gs ~ Vulcan and Hexados: 1350 Gs - 1150 Gs - 1050 Gs). Hexados gets wiped out by Drago's Fireball attack. Gus Life Gauge: 200 Points (40%) Gus activates the ability Viblow, transferring 200 Gs from Drago to Premo Vulcan (Premo Vulcan: 600 - 800 Gs ~ Drago: 1100 - 900 Gs). Gus activates the ability Drill Impact '('Screw Impact) (Premo Vulcan: 800 - 1000 Gs ~ Drago: 900 - 700 Gs). Dan Life Gauge: 0 Points (0%) Winner is Gus Grav. Bakugan Debuts *Premo Vulcan Bakugan Seen *Neo Dragonoid *Premo Vulcan *Viper Helios Bakugan Trap Debuts *Scorpion *Hexados Bakugan Trap Seen *Scorpion *Tripod Theta (flashback) *Hexados Deleted Scenes *The part where Drago gets smashed onto the pillars by Rex Vulcan's Titan Knuckle, getting smashed at the end is cut in the English dub due to the scene being deemed too violent for kids. Video de:Der Geschmack der Niederlage Category:Bakugan New Vestroia Episodes